This invention relates to a costume element and in particular a costume element suitable for use representing a bleeding body part as a part of a costume for Halloween and other circumstances where costumes are employed.
Children and adults enjoy wearing costumes. This is especially so on Halloween when people often dress up as ghosts, monsters, skeletons and other similar characters and get pleasure out of scaring or entertaining people. A central feature of a Halloween costume is the mask which disguises the wearer's identity and usually includes many of the gory and scary features of the character. Generally, the more frightening the mask, the more fun people will have wearing the costume and scaring people. Also, as is well known, costumes are not limited to masks and it is desirable to produce bleeding body parts aside from the face.
A drawback of most existing Halloween masks and other costume elements is that they generally do not include a way to modify and/or add to the frightening effect of the mask. As a result, after the mask or other costume element is initially viewed, there is nothing more the wearer can do to further frighten or entertain the viewers. Also, because the features of prior art of most Halloween masks and other costume elements are generally fixed, the wearer can become quickly bored with them.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bleeding costume element that overcomes these deficiencies resulting in a product with increased play and entertainment value.